Forte
'Forte''' is the main antagonist of the direct-to-video film Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas. He is the castle's former music conductor. When the enchantress put the spell on the Beast, Forte was turned into a pipe organ. In this form, he found himself more useful to his master as a composer. He was willing to do everything in his power to stay in that form. Forte's name is derived from the Portuguese and Italian word for "strong" or "muscular", which is also a term used in musical scales. Though the other palace servants wish to be human again, Forte prefers his new form, since now, the Beast considers him much more valuable as a confidant and finds that his depressing arrangements of notable classical music (such as Ludwig van Beethoven, Pytor Ilyich Tchaikovsky, and Jacques Offenbach) somehow makes him feel better. Forte can use music to move nearby objects, but cannot move himself, as his form is far too large and he is also bolted to the wall. He spends much of his time composing a grand version of Beethoven's Symphony No. 5 that he claims will "bring the house down". In order to maintain his pipe organ form, Forte needs to prevent the Beast from falling in love with Belle and feels that the celebration of Christmas will only bring them closer together. To help him, he convinces Fife, his old apprentice, to lure both into ruining the date, under the promise of Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart's Piano Concerto No. 15 of his own composure. However, the Beast still will not listen to him, so Forte decides to send Belle out into the dangerous Black Forest, with Fife following them to make sure they do not come back. When the Beast goes out after her anyway in a rage, Forte believes that her return will result in the Beast falling in love with her and, seeing no other option, encourages him to destroy the magical rose. Once again, he fails when Beast remembers Belle's gift (a storybook) and feels remorse. In a last crazed attempt to prevent them from breaking the spell, he decides to destroy the whole castle using the strongest musical scales of Beethoven's 5th, because "they can't fall in love if they're dead!" Fife tries to stop him, as the plan is too extreme and Forte reveals that his claim of a solo in his symphony was a lie. Fife helps the Beast instead, advising him that he must destroy the keyboard to stop the music. Forte is finally defeated when the Beast rips his keyboard away from him, ceasing his contact with his pipes. In a blind rage, Forte tears himself free of the wall and begins to collapse. This effectively kills him and he crashes to the ground, destroyed. Though he knows Forte had villainous designs, the Beast mourns the death of his dear friend and former confidant, with Belle comforting him. External links * Disney Wiki: Forte Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Disney characters Category:Male characters